


Exhausted Parents

by commandershakarian



Series: The Wolf of Skyhold [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Children, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, sleepy parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Exhausted parent kiss- Desya Lavellan/Samson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therickykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/gifts).



> Sniffling woke Samson from a deep sleep. Groaning, he rolled over, his arm landing on the spot of the bed where his husband should of been. Instead, he only found cold sheets. Opening one eye, the templar tried to spot the elven mage in the dark of the room. The moon shone through the enormous stained glass windows surrounding their bed and provided the only illumination. The old commander noticed the Inquisitor’s snowy hair shining like spun silver as he knelt, whispering something in his native tongue.
> 
> Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, Samson climbed from the warm blankets and into the chill of the winter air. He realized that Desya was wrapped up in a thick robe to protect against the cold and it made Samson grin, his thoughts turning towards more dirty images of disrobing his spouse. He was going to drag the elf back to the warmth of their bed when he noticed that they weren’t alone.
> 
> Uvir had tears streaming down her face, her round blue eyes staring up at Desya, her lips quivering and snot dripping from her tiny nose. Samson’s mind wiped clean of any intentions he may have had with his husband and instead, knelt down to see what was troubling his daughter so.
> 
> “Baby girl.” Samson whispered, moving the curling crimson hair that had stuck to her cheeks. “What’s wrong?”
> 
> “Papa.” Uvir gasped, tossing herself into Samson’s arms and burying her face into his chest.
> 
> Samson looked at Desya wide-eyed, not sure what was going on.
> 
> The Inquisitor smiled gently despite the exhausted expression he carried. “ _Ma’fen_. She had a nightmare.”
> 
> Samson nodded, understanding completely. Pressing a kiss to his daughter’s mass of curls, he whispered, “Were you frightened, darling?”
> 
> Uvir nodded, not taking her face from Samson’s chest. He loved that someone so small, so fragile, could need him so much. It was different from how Desya needed him. In the past, to think that one day he’d be married with the best child in all of Thedas as his, would have been insane. But now, he didn’t think he could be happier.
> 
> “Come, _da’len_.” Desya said, rubbing Uvir’s back comfortingly. “Let’s get some sleep.”
> 
> The little girl climbed into their bed ahead of them, wiping her tears from her face as she did. Samson turned to Desya, a grin on his tired face.
> 
> “Ye know she’s playing us, right, dove?”
> 
> Desya rolled his eyes. “I’m too tired to argue, _vhenan_. Can we rest and worry about this in the morning?”
> 
> Samson nodded before pressing a sleepy kiss to Desya’s lips. “As you wish, my love.”
> 
> The men snuggled into bed, their daughter smooshed between them. The rest of the night was calm for the commander and his little family.


End file.
